


My Vampire

by OUTOFMYMIND95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, M/M, Paranormal, True Mates, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUTOFMYMIND95/pseuds/OUTOFMYMIND95
Summary: Alex had a normal life. His family meant the world to him, until he met Elias Rossi. Everything changed his family disowned him. He's pulled into a world of magic and decit. Can he claim his birthright and find his brother before it's too late?Companion story to My Wolf.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue: The Heart Beat

Prologue: The Heart Beat

Elias sighed as he made his way through the crowded club. He was seeking out his next prey. All the writhing bodies around him, were ripe for the picking. The rapid beating of hearts were all around him. It excited him.

In all his years of living, hunting had never been this fun. It had been awhile since he had feasted on humans, but this night was going to be fun. It was his one night a year to treat himself.

Silly humans. He thought to himself with a chuckle.

He looked around the room. None of them knew what this club was really for. Some of the humans that came here knew, but most of them were oblivious. Most of them did know know that this place was run by the vampires. The employees knew, and supplied the humans in exchange for extra money and safety from their bosses.

He made his way up to the bar. He ordered himself a drink. Glancing down the bar he saw a young boy, maybe sixteen, standing and talking to a girl a few years older than him. The boy had light brown hair, and pale skin. There was just something about this boy.

He was trying to talk to the older girl next to him. He seemed to know her. She was giving short replies. He asked a question. She shot him a glare and he shut up.

Elias couldn't look away from this boy. He could hear his nervous heartbeat. It was racing. It was louder than any other heart beat in this place. This had to be his first time at a club. The boy looked up and down the bar at Elias. Almost like he knew that he was staring at him. He was met with a pair of deep green eyes. He saw something he didn't expect to see.


	2. The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s life had been normal, until he meets Elias Rossi. He quickly becomes obsessed with the vampire. He wants to know more about him. Can he figure out what the vampire is hiding?

Chapter 1: The Vampire

Alex Harris sighed as he followed his older sister Katy through the crowd. Katy was tall, raven haired and green eyed. She was perfect in every way. Alex envied his sister a little. Her looks came natural to her.

She had been coming to this club for weeks now. Alex had managed to talk her into letting home come with. This was his second trip with her. Their brother, Will, had passed on the whole idea. Will wasn't big on crowds.

"I can't believe I let you come along again," Katy sighed. "Just stay close and try not to get into trouble."

"Really relax Katy, you said yourself, I'm a man now," Alex replied cockily. It was almost his eighteenth birthday. At the stroke of midnight he would be eighteen and hopefully have someone on his arm. He was looking for someone in particular.

"What does coming to a club with me have to do with anything?" Katy asked.

"Well it was either this, or I tell mom and dad where you sneak off to every night," Alex replied.

"You're such a brat," Katy huffed.

The two approached the bar. Katy ordered them drinks, getting Alex a soda. He didn't care, he wasn't here to drink. He was here to investigate. He wanted to know what Katy was up too. Him and Will had a bet about what it was.

A squeal was heard and a girl ran up to Katy. The two started talking, leaving Alex alone. He tried talking to Katy, only to get death glares in return. Alex decided keeping to himself was best for right now. He decided to people watch.

He looked around the bar. He noticed a lot of men around them. Most of them were all trying to hit on the few girls that were around, Katy and her friend included. The longer he stood there, the more nervous he became. This was really a bad idea.

He looked down the bar and saw a man, maybe a few years old than him, staring at him. He was pale, with messy Raven hair. His eyes were blood red. Alex knew that could only mean one thing. Despite that, he still felt himself drawn to the man. He told Katy he would be back, not that she was listening.

Alex found himself approaching the man, who was watching him with interest.

"Well hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before," the man said. His voice was silky smooth.

"No, it's not my usual scene," Alex replied.

"Fresh blood," he said.

"You could say that," Alex said.

"Where are my manners, I'm Elias," he said holding his hand out.

Alex took his hand, "Alex."

"What do you say we get out of here," Elias asked, "I know something we could do that's much more fun."

"Lead the way," Alex replied. He wasn't sure what had come over him. He was never usually this bold. Maybe it was Elias' charm. He seemed to have a way with words.

Elias finished his drink and left the bar. Alex followed him. They exited the building through the back door, into the alley.

Elias grabbed Alex and shoved him up against the wall. Before Alex knew what was happening, he had a tongue down his throat. He didn't mind at all. This was what he had wanted, right?

Elias moved his lips down his neck as his hands slid up his side sending shivers down Alex's spine. The sensations were driving him crazy.

In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong. His brain was yelling at him to stop, but his body was saying something completely different. It almost craved Elias' touch. Everything he was doing was driving Alex nuts.

Elias pinned Alex's hands above his head as he sucked on his neck. A moan tore itself from his throat. Everything just felt so good.

"Alex!"

"Shit."

"Here we go."

Elias sighed as he took a few steps back from the teen. Alex looked past him and saw Katy standing a few feet away. She did not look happy.

"Eli step away from the underage kid," Katy said glaring at the raven haired man.

"Katy but out," Alex said annoyed, "and check your phone. I'm totally legal now."

"Yes Katherine, we are two consenting adults here," Elias said looking at Alex. "I didn't force you out here did I?"

"No, I'm where I want to be," Alex replied.

"Trust me Alex," Katy said grabbing her brothers arm. He started pulling him along.

"Alexander," Elias called. Alex looked back as he tossed something to him.

Alex pulled his other arm from Katy and caught the item. Immediately he recognized it as his phone. He was shocked. How had he taken it so easily.

"We'll be in touch," Elias said.

"Rossi!"

Elias tensed at that. Alex looked past Katy as a large man barreled past them. He was over six foot, bulky muscle, dark hair, with wild amber eyes. He stalked right up to Elias, who remained unmoved.

"Brutus, brute strength will get you nowhere. I've told you that before. You can tell your boss I'm leaving, but there are more children of the night in there that are more reckless than I am," Elias said his voice dropping low at the end.

"You know better blood sucker," Brutus said.

"I wouldn't harm a fly," Elias replied smoothly.

Katy tugged on Alex's arm, but he didn't want to leave. Honestly, he wanted to back alone with Elias.

"Don't make me laugh Rossi," Brutus buckled darkly.

Katy tugged harder on Alex's arm. Reluctantly he followed her back into the club. She led him back to the bar. She apologized to her friend and they started leaving.

"Katy."

Katy turned as a tall blonde girl walked over to them. Her hair was long, and her eyes a light baby blue. She looked familiar, but Alex couldn't place her.

"Bree, we were just leaving. Eli was around praying on innocents again, Brutus is handling it," Katy said.

"I see, and this must be your brother," Bree said looking past Katy.

"Yeah, Alex. Alex this is Bree," Katy introduced the two. " It's getting late and we gotta get going. I promise next time I'll come alone and we can really party," Katy promised with a grin.

"Fine, go be a responsible sister then," Bree teased, "it was nice meeting you Alex."

"You too, I guess," Alex said slowly.

Katy pulled him from the club. They walked along the street towards Katy's car. Alex's mind was reeling. They had only been out for a few hours, but so much has happened. He was still thinking about Elias. He wanted to see him again. There was no way Katy was going to let that happen. She seemed so against it, he didn't understand. Then again she did come here more than he did. Maybe she knew something he didn't know.

"Alex," Katy said bringing him back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll stay away from Eli. Just trust me, he's no good," Katy said.

"I'm not aloud to form my own opinions of people now? I thought I was a man now," Alex replied.

"You are, but just...just be careful then," Katy sighed.

It seemed like she had more to say, but Alex didn't want to hear it. He knew what he wanted. There was no way she was going to stop him.

-My Vampire-

Alex looked himself over in a mirror. He was getting ready for his birthday dinner. Will was on his side of their shared bedroom, getting ready as well. Their parents were taking them out to dinner. All day their parents had been acting strange.

"What kind of trouble did you and Katy get up last night?" Will asked.

"Nothing much, we went to that new club in the city," Alex shrugged.

"Nothing much? You sure?" Will asked.

"Ok, well maybe there was this guy," Alex started.

"Do tell," Will replied.

"Tall, dark hair, hot. Maybe in college. We had a moment," Alex replied.

"Ooh, sounds fun did you get his number," Will asked.

"Yeah, but Katy interrupted and told me that I shouldn't use it," Alex sighed.

"What do you think? Just because she doesn't like a guy doesn't mean you shouldn't go after him," Will said.

"Maybe it does, she's obviously knows a little more about him than I do," Alex stated.

"Or maybe she's seen him around that place and heard something about him that might not be true. You know how much she loves gossiping," Will replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Alex said.

Maybe Will did have a point. He didn't know how well Katy knew guy. There was just something about Eli, that made Alex want to get to know him. What if she was wrong? What if she was right?

"So, do you feel any different?" Will asked, changing the subject, as he tried to tie his tie.

"No, you?" Alex asked.

"Not really, I don't get what the big deal is," Will sighed as he sat down at their desk, giving up on his tie in the process.

"Me either, but we're the babies," Alex said as he crossed the room to Will. He quickly tied his tie. "It's a big deal to them, so we put on big smiles and fake it."

"Fake it till you make it," Will replied.

"Do you even understand their gift?" Alex asked looking at the small wooden box on their desk.

"I think it's a puzzle box," Will replied.

"Yeah, have you figured yours out yet?" Alex asked.

"Nope, just tell me once you figure yours out," Will shrugged.

Alex chuckled and nodded his head. He returned to his closet, grabbing his own tie. They finished getting ready.

Alex looked to his puzzle box. They had been giving them a week ago. He was sure their parents had hoped they would figure them out by now. He just didn't understand it.

He snatched his from his dresser. He turned the box over in his hands. It was a small box, with distinct lines crisscrossing around the box. There was no way to open the box, yet he could feel something rattling around inside. Something was inside the box. Maybe the real gift.

"Come on, we'll figure it out later," Will said jumping up.

Alex looked up at Will, nodding his head. He set the box back down. They left their room together and made their way down stairs. Katy was already there. She was examining her hair that was up in an elegant twist. She was wearing a black backless dress, that went to her knees. She wore a gold necklace and diamond earrings. She turned to them with a smile.

"I feel under dressed," Will chuckled.

"Whoa Katy, it's just dinner," Alex said walking up to her with a smile. "You make me and Will look like chumps."

"Thank you, and you guys could've tried a little harder, it's not everyday you turn eighteen," Katy replied with a smile.

"What, these are the best suits we own. Sorry we don't spend all our money on clothes like you do," Will replied.

"Hey, a girl needs options ok, you never know when someone is gonna sweep you off your feet. I wanna look good always," Katy defended herself.

"It's ok Katy, but maybe you could shop for clothes a little less and get an apartment so Al and I have a place to hide once in a while," Will said.

"For real, cause at this rate none of us will move out of this house until we're thirty," Alex added.

"More like a hundred," Will joked.

"Shush, and me and one of my girlfriends are looking at a place, but it's a little out of our price range, but if we had two room mates," Katy said slowly.

"I thought we cramped your style," Alex said arching a brow at their sister.

"We will have to wait and see. We did apply for college, if we get in we will probably be in the dorms," Will said.

"Separately," Alex added.

"As far away from each other as possible," Will agreed.

"You know, you guys are gonna miss each other," Katy chuckled.

"Nah, I'm sick of sharing a room with this nerd," Will said giving Alex a playful shove.

"And I'm sick of cleaning up after this slob," Alex sighed.

"I would be offended, if that wasn't true," Will laughed.

"Will. Alex."

The two stood up straighter. They turned to face their mother, Jennifer. She looked like a slightly older Katy, more refined and proper. She was always reprimanding her kids about anything new they did.

"Hey mom, where's dad," Alex asked.

"He's stuck at work for a bit, an out of town associate arrived and he's gonna be a little late," Jennifer said.

"He's not bringing this associate to dinner is he?" Will whined.

"He might, this is an important man to the company. So that means you are to be on your best behavior," Jennifer said looking directly at Will.

"Why me?" Will asked.

"Do you have to ask," Katy asked looking at him pointedly.

"Right, sorry," Will said with a grin.

"Will this man is important. If he does show up at dinner, please behave," Jennifer pleaded with her son.

"I'll keep him in line mom," Alex promised.

Jennifer nodded her head and told them they were leaving a five minutes and to head out to the car. Will claimed shotgun and ran. Jennifer left to her room to finish getting ready.

"Alex," Katy said.

"He will be fine, I won't let him mess this up," Alex said.

"I was gonna ask how you felt about the possible dinner guest," Katy said lowly.

"It's nothing new, we will deal," Alex shrugged.

"I hate that they do this to you guys," Katy sighed.

"It's fine, I'm used to it by now," Alex replied. He grabbed his coat from the hall closet and grabbed one for Katy too. "Come on let's go wait in the car."

"You should've have to be used to it," Katy said taking her coat.

"But we are," Alex shrugged again. He exited the house, grabbing the car keys from the dish by the door.

Will was standing outside, leaning against the car with a smile. "I forgot the keys."

"Yeah, that's why you have me," Alex replied unlocking the car. Will quickly slipped into the passengers seat.

Alex and Katy climbed into the back seat. Jennifer joined them a few minutes later. She had her hair up much like Katy did. She more dangling hoop earrings and a big gold necklace with lots of sparkling diamonds. Alex knew that this business associate would definitely be at dinner.

They arrived at the restaurant several minutes later. Alex got out and quickly ran around to help Katy. He offered her his arm. Will was quickly at her other side.

"Is this you're good behavior?" Katy giggled at her brothers.

"Always the best for you Katharine, right Alexander?" Will asked in a stuffy voice.

"Why, yes William, always the best," Alex agreed in the same stuffy tone. Katy giggled again.

"Boys knock it off," Jennifer said cracking a small smile at them. They both just grinned and led Katy inside, following Jennifer. They approached the hostess. She greeted them with smile.

"Jen, your husband is already here," she said.

"Hello Tatiana, the usual table right?" Jennifer asked. "You kids go ahead, I'll be right there."

Alex spotted their father, Kenneth, talking to a man and woman. Alex recognized one of them as Elias. Elias was wearing a suit and tie, and looked all business. Alex noticed his eyes were now a dark blue, rather than the red they had been last night. The woman he didn't know. She was dressed similar in a suit with a skirt. She had dark red hair and a pointed face. She was looking at Elias with disdain. They didn't work together that was for sure.

As they approached Kenneth cut into the heated conversation. "Cindy, Eli, I'm sorry but that's all the time I have. My family is here."

"Think about it Ken," Cindy said quickly shooting Elias a glare. She held out a business card, that Elias snatched.

He started talking a low voice. Alex kept an eye on his lips, trying to figure ire out what he was saying.

'There's nothing to think about,' Elias said. She gave Kenneth one last look before she left. Elias set the card on the table. "You know we respect loyal workers. You're this close to making partner." he added quietly. He stood up from the table as the three reached the table. He put on a charming smile. "This must be your family," he said his voice silky smooth again.

"Yes, these are my kids," Kenneth said standing up as well.

He introduced them to Elias. Elias shook their hands, lingering with Alex for a moment longer. Alex tried not to look affected, but he didn't miss the look Katy was giving him either.

"As fun as this has been, I have other business to attend to," Elias said grinning at Alex and Katy.

Alex couldn't help but think about last night. He had no idea what he worked with his dad.

Elias said his goodbyes and excused himself. He walked away as Jennifer approached the table. She greeted Kenneth with a kiss to the cheek. Everyone took their seats at the table.

Kenneth and Jennifer started talking quietly. Alex looked over at Katy, who shook her head. Will looked between the two confused. Alex leaned over towards him.

"That was the guy from last night," Alex whispered.

"Really?" Will asked shocked. Alex nodded his head. He avoided looking at Katy. He didn't want to see her look of disapproval again.

He couldn't believe his luck. The one guy he had been interested in, was working with his dad. That would put a damper on things. Maybe that was why Katy didn't like him so much.

Dinner carried on like usual. Alex and Will say back talking with one another, while Jennifer and Katy gossiped, all the while Kenneth was on his phone texting, probably work related stuff. Alex and Will didn't mind, this wasn't anything new. They were used to it.

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked quietly, knowing Will would know what he was talking about.

"I'd say go for it, it doesn't seem like that big of a difference," Will replied shrugging.

"But-" Alex started.

"Your choice dude, does that weird you out," Will asked.

Alex paused and thought it over. Elias didn't seem that much older than him. Maybe he recently graduated college. Why would he be above Kenneth though? Maybe he was the bosses kid or something. That had to be it. Why else would somebody so young be above his dad.

'But he's probably not that young. You saw his eyes.' Alex told himself.

He felt a nudge in his side. He looked over at Will confused. Will simply looked away. Following his brother's gaze he found Elias sitting at the bar, alone.

Alex arched a brow at his brother. Will just pointed with his chin. He turned to Katy and got her attention. Alex moved to make his exit when Kenneth caught their attention.

"Boys," he said. Alex and Will looked up at him. "I just wanna take a moment to tell you how proud I am of you. You're men now and have a bright future ahead of you. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks dad," Alex said elbowing Will silencing the snarky remark his brother was bound to make.

"Boys we got you a little something," Jennifer said pulling two boxes from her purse. She handed them to the boys.

They opened the boxes to reveal matching gold watches. It was the present Alex had been expecting from the start.

"Thanks mom," Will said as he set his box on the table. He glanced at Alex, not saying a word.

Alex already knew what Will was gonna saying. It would be something snarky about matching. It was a typical gift they got from their parents.

Alex half wondered about the puzzle box. Neither of their parents had mentioned them. Jennifer didn't seem to know about the box. Maybe it was just from Kenneth. He had been kind of secretive about them to start with. One look at Kenneth and he knew he was right.


	3. The Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias spends time working a job, however he can’t get Alex from his mind. There is something different about this kid. He’s everywhere he goes suddenly. He makes a snap decision that only encourages Alex’s obsession with him.

Chapter 2: The Coven

Elias sighed as he people mill about the bar. He was at a small hole in the wall called; The Nest. It wasn't the Pack House, but it would do. He would find willing prey here, but it took the fun from the hunt.

"Whoa Rossi, slumming it up?"

Elias looked to his side. Standing before him was a tall lanky dark skinned teen. He was grinning ear to ear as he took a seat next to Elias.

"Darius, to what do I owe the displeasure," Elias asked coolly.

"Haven't seen you around these parts in a long time. I hear you're a Pack House regular now, how do you get past all those shifters," Darius asked as he pulled up a stool next to the brooding vampire.

"I simply do some business there," Elias said bitterly.

"Business? Who are you trying to fool," Darius asked.

"Hey, a job is a job and I'm gonna get my money one way or another," Elias said darkly.

"Some jobs are too big," Darius said slowly as he turned away from him. He stood up to leave.

"I told you I had it under control, if you had just stayed put we would have gotten paid the full amount for the full job," Elias hissed angrily.

"I'm not messing with him Eli, he's...you know what he is," Darius said slowly.

"Yeah, and he's coming back. When he does, I am gonna finish the job with or without you," Elias said.

"You're crazy," Darius replied.

"So are you in or not?" Elias asked.

"I must be crazy too," Darius sighed, taking his seat back.

"Good, this time I need you to listen to me, " Elias said.

"Who died and made you boss," Darius asked.

"I earned it. I've got way more experience than you," Elias shot at him.

"True, but you wouldn't have even known about the commission if I hadn't brought you in," Darius said.

"Really? Do you still think it was a mistake that we met?" Elias asked.

"I did until two seconds ago," Darius replied.

"They have been trying to recruit me since long before you were even a speck in your father's-" Elias began.

"Ok that's enough," Darius said cutting him off, "I know you're old. Just admit it though, after all this you tolerate me more than the rest of the world."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Elias muttered as he turned back towards the bar. He signaled the bartender for another drink.

"You know we don't sleep right?" Darius joked.

Elias preferred solitude most of the time. However there were few that he allowed in his company. Darius was one of them, only because they worked jobs together. They were work partners, nothing more. Darius seemed to confuse it with friendship.

"So does three make a coven?"

Elias sighed as he turned to greet Darius' on and off fling, Sabrina. She was a short stocky woman. Her hair was long and light. Her most notable trait was her dark clouded eyes. Her sight had been taken by a witch in a past life. The curse had carried over into her new life. Elias greatly preferred her company to Darius, not that he would ever tell her.

She held out a hand to Elias. He knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. This was just for show. He smiled as he helped her into her seat. She gave him a wicked grin that confirmed her little show.

"Hello Sabrina," Elias greeted her. He signaled the bartender to get her a drink.

"Do my ears deceive me. Are you two trying to get yourself into trouble again," Sabrina asked cutting to the chase.

"You don't miss a beat do you," Darius asked, moving around Elias to greet her. He took her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

"You're a great ass kisser Dare, but I'm still not happy with you," Sabrina said, sending a glare in his direction.

"I said I was sorry, but with this job, maybe I can hire that warlock to reverse your curse," Darius said.

"So you're in," Elias asked.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm afraid if I get my sight back I might not like the way you look," Sabrina quipped.

"Hurtful," Darius said pouting, even though she couldn't see him.

"What job?" Sabrina asked, turning towards Elias.

"Top secret," Eli replied. "The pay is great and it will be all we need after this."

"We?" Darius asked.

"So we are a coven," Sabrina said.

"Hardly, you two maybe, but I will never-" Elias started.

"Join another coven, we get it," Sabrina teased a smile crossing her lips.

"What hap-?"

"I'm not discussing my past with you Darius. My past is that, mine. Leave well enough alone," Elias said.

"Come off it, you won't even tell anyone how you were changed. Are you even legal to be in a bar," Darius joked.

"There is no story Darius, and trust me I am more legal than you," Elias said shaking his head. "Now if you will excuse me, I have got some other business to attend to. I will text you the details as soon as I get them Darius."

He pulled money from his wallet and threw it on the counter. He stood up and left the bar, leaving the two confused vampires behind him.

—My Vampire—

Elias smiled and watched people move around the office panicked. It was entertaining to see them panicked over his presence. All he had done was walk through the office and to the head partner's office. He had sat through a dreadful meeting and wanted nothing more than to leave. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

He was currently sitting with the name partner Harry Masters, and senior partner, Louis Kent.

"Eli, what do you think?"

"About what?" Elias asked, turning his attention back to the two before him. He wasn't even remotely interested in the conversation.

"Kenneth Harris," Louis said. He was an older gentleman with a refined look about him. He had dark greying hair and had been a senior partner at the firm for years.

"He is on the fence. Make him partner, or lose him," Elias said simply. He looked back out to the associates. He saw Kenneth talking to Alex and Will. He wondered when they arrived.

"Do you think he's ready?" Harry asked. He was a middle aged man. He had greying red hair and dull green eyes.

"Kenneth has been loyal to this firm for years. He deserves this spot more than that other snake you want," Elias sighed, his eyes on Alex. What was it about this boy that drew him in.

"You sound bored Eli," Louis said.

"My talents are wasted here," Eli said simply, turning his attention to the men before him.

"Your uncle was our friend, we owe it to him to help you grow. We gave you everything you wanted," Harry said, "most kids would kill to have your job."

"It is all a bit tame if you ask me. You know where I stand on this matter. Make a decision soon, I would like to go back to the city soon," Elias said standing up.

"Small town life doesn't suit ya?" Louis asked with a hint of glee in his voice.

"I took this job as a favor to an old friend. I'm here to consult and then get paid and move on to the next big thing. You hired me as a consultant and that's what I have done. I want my money so please just take my advice and give the job to Kenneth," Elias said. He left the office.

As he passed Kenneth's office. He heard that all too familiar heart beat. He heard it speed up. He glanced up and saw Alex and Will talking to Kenneth. He had all of Alex's attention. He gave the teen a wink as he walked by. He heard Alex's heart skip a beat. That made him a little more happy than it should have.

He gave the boy a wave and a wink. Alex's cheeks flushed a light hue of pink and he smiled back. His attention was soon drawn away by Kenneth as he lectured the boys about something.

Elias grinned as he exited the office building. He made his way to his car as his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and saw a blocked number. He sent it to voicemail knowing it was his next set of instructions for his latest job.

—My Vampire—

Writhing bodies filled the club. The thumping of the bass was overwhelming. Chatter and shouts filled the rest of the air. Despite all that, Elias could hear that heartbeat. His feet were moving before his brain caught up.

It wasn't long before he found his prey. Leaning against the bar, all alone was Alex. He looked the kid up and down. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt. He normally didn't mix pleasure with business, but there was something about this kid.

"Don't think so hard, you might hurt yourself."

Elias turned and saw Alex was now standing beside him. He hadn't noticed the kid move. He had been too absorbed in his own thoughts. That was unusual for him.

"Alexander, when I told you we would be in touch, I did not think I would see you at a business negotiation," Elias said.

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises," Alex replied cockily.

"I normally do not mix business-"he started.

"Well it's a good thing your business isn't with me," Alex cut him off.

Elias arched a brow at him. Alex's face flushed as he realized what he said.

"What would dear old dad think?" Elias asked with a smirk.

"I don't care, who said he needed to know?" Alex asked bitterly.

"What about your sister?" Elias asked.

"She's busy," Alex said, waving a hand. He walked past Elias to the dance floor.

Elias watched him walk away. The sway of his hips as he started dancing. He locked eyes with the teen. His brain was telling him to move on, but his feet betrayed him again. He followed the boy to the dance floor. He stalked up to him.

Alex turned around and fell in time with the music. Elias watched for a moment. Alex moved in time with the music. His hips swaying tantalizingly. They locked eyes and Alex faltered in his moves. His confidence seemed to vanish for a moment.

Elias didn't miss a beat as he grabbed the boy pulling him close. He moved effortless with the thumpa thumpa. Alex turned in his arms and pressed his body back into the older man. He let his head fall to the side. Elias didn't let the offer go. His lips were at the boys pulse point in seconds. He had to fight the urge to sink his teeth into the boy's neck. His hands traveled over the quivering boy's body. He brought his lips up to Alex's ear.

"How about we get out of here?" Elias asked, his hand tightening on his hip.

"The alley?" Alex asked. He turned around to look Elias in the eye.

"No, I was thinking of someone more private," Elias said, taking a step back. He held a hand out to the boy. "Well, do you wanna leave this place?"

Alex took his hand. Elias grinned as he led the boy from the club. As they approached his black Camaro Alex faltered. Elias paused, as fun as it was to hunt, for some reason he did not want to scare this boy. He wanted him to come of his own volition.

"Change your mind?" Elias stopped. He pressed the teen against the side of his car. He leaned in close to his ear again. "You are free to go, just know that I don't take just anyone home with me."

"I-I've never done this before," Alex admitted.

"Well allow me to show you," Elias offered.

"I know what you are," Alex said quickly.

"Oh yeah? Does that change things?" Elias asked as he opened the passengers door of his car. Alex shook his head. "Time to make a decision and I would make it quick, we are about to have company."

Alex looked confused before a shout caught his attention.

"Alex?!"

That was Katy. She had probably seen him leave, or one of her friends saw. Alex quickly slid into the car. Elias grinned as he quickly made his way around the car. He peeled out of the parking lot. Katy tried to reach them, but she wasn't quick enough.

As they neared the first red light. Alex's phone started ringing. He fished it from his pocket. He wasn't surprised to see Katy's name flash across the screen. He looked up at Elias. He sent the call to voicemail and tossed his phone aside. He leaned over, crashing their lips together.

A honk from behind told them the light was green. Elias stepped on the accelerator. They were flying through town. It wasn't long before they reached a parking garage. Elias flashed a card at the man and drove past.

They passed several expensive looking cars. Elias parked amongst them. Alex couldn't help but stare as they got out.

"Like my collection?" Elias asked as he walked around the car.

"Your collection?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Yes." He grabbed the teen and pulled him close. "We can save your car fantasy for another time, let us take this inside."

Elias led him inside to his loft. They were heading down the hallway, when Elias lost his control. He pushed Alex up against the wall. He pressed himself into the boy as he slammed their lips together. Alex's hand came up to his shoulders. He quickly pinned them above the boy's head. He started to trail sloppy kisses down to his neck. He could feel his pulse beating rapidly.

"So you say you know what I am," Elias said as he nibbled at his pulse point. Alex nodded his head. "Say it."

"Vampire," Alex said, "I saw your eyes that night. They were red."

"Are you afraid?" Elias asked as his hands came to the hem of Alex's shirt. Alex shook his head. "You should be."

Elias flipped Alex around. He quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down until they pooled around the teens ankles. He slipped his underwear down next. He looked at the teens perky ass.

"I want you to stay still," Elias commanded.

Alex shivered and nodded his head. He smirked as he placed Alex's hands on the wall, telling him not to move them, again Alex nodded. He let go of his hands and trailed them down the teens side. He watched as the boy trembled at his touch. Elias could feel the nervousness radiating off the boy. He knew this had to be his first experience like this. He was going to make it one he was never gonna forget.

Eli's dropped to his knees. He spread the teens cheeks and dove in. He pressed his tongue to the virginal hole. Alex gasped and moaned. Elias grinned as he licked the hole. He spent a little more time than he usually would, just so he could hear the amazing sounds Alex was making. Those moans were addicting.

He slipped two fingers into the teens hole, stretching him and preparing him for what was to come. Alex grunted at the intrusion. He obediently remained still. Elias worked him open, still reveling in the sounds Alex made.

He removed his fingers and stood up. He pressed himself against the smaller boy. His hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Tell me Alexander," Elias drawled. Alex looked over his shoulder at the vampire. "Has anyone ever touched you like this?"

"No," Alex breathed, "it was never this good."

Elias pulled his shirt off. Alex was naked now, with his back to the vampire. Elias looked at the boy. He just looked so delectable. The thumping of his heart drove him nuts. He wondered if this boy tasted as good as he smelt.

He realized his inner demon was coming out. His claws had extended and he could feel

His fangs wanting out. He ran a clawed finger across Alex's shoulder blade. Blood spilled from the small cut. Alex gasped at the sudden pain, yet he didn't move.

Elias lapped at the blood. It was so much better than he had anticipated. His fangs came out.

"Do you wanna feel good?" Elias asked as he undid his own pants. He pulled his member free. He prodded at the teens entrance.

Alex's breath hitched. There was a hint of nervousness, but no fear. He wasn't scared of him.

Elias sank his fangs into the teens shoulder as he thrust into his tight heat. Alex let out a pleasured cry. Elias gulped down more blood before pulling off. He started thrusting his hips.

"Feels amazing, does it not?" Elias asked as he slammed into the teen. Alex could only whimper.

Elias continued thrusting into the teens willing body. He felt him clenching around him. The high pitched moans only meant one thing. Alex was close. A few more precise thrusts and Alex was gone. He cried out as he came covering the wall before him.

Elias took a step back, as Alex slumped against the wall panting. Alex turned around to look at Elias.

"Oh, we are not done yet my pet," Elias promised.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"That was vampire venom, it makes everything that much better," Elias replied, smirking, "that fuzzy feeling, like your high in the clouds. Do not worry, you will not change unless I sire you with my blood. This is different, it will wear off eventually, but for now, it is time to have some fun."

He grabbed the teen and led him down the hallway. They entered his bedroom. He pushed Alex down onto the bed.

—My Vampire—

"You could not be more wrong!" Danny declared.

"Oh please, you're delusional," Trent retorted quickly.

Alex watched as his friends argued. It wasn't particularly interesting to him. It was something about Batman vs. Iron Man. He didn't care too much. His mind was elsewhere.

Elias was on his mind. He couldn't believe that he had ran into him again. He hadn't expected that he worked with his dad. Maybe that was why Katy didn't want him pursuing the older man. She seemed to know something that he didn't.

Elias had no problem talking Alex home with him the other night. He blushed lightly as he remembered just what they had done. He had lost count on how many times Elias had made him come that night. He was relentless, not that Alex minded. All the venom made him feel like he had been on cloud nine. Every touch was intensified, every thrust had been so blissful. He had never imagined it would be that good.

Flashback-

Alex woke up to a slight breeze ghosting over his skin. His mind was no longer hazy, the venom had probably worn off. He was alone in Elias' king size bed. He felt so small. He didn't know if he was supposed to leave or stay. He wondered where Elias was.

The breeze came again. Alex looked to the French doors he hadn't noticed before. He saw Elias sitting on the balcony in a pair of sweatpants and seemed to be thinking. He hadn't noticed Alex was awake yet.

Alex gathered the sheets around him, having no idea where his clothes were, and made his way out to the balcony. Elias didn't move, but Alex knew he knew he was there.

Once he reached the vampire, he turned and looked up at the young teen. He smirked as he gave a tug to the sheets gathered around him. They fell to the ground and Alex gasped as the cold air hit him.

"Wh-what time is it?" Alex asked through a shiver.

"Past your bedtime," Elias replied. He looked the teen up and down. His eyes settled on the semi-hard cock. "Ready for some more are we?" He brought a hand up and grabbed his prize. Alex gasped. "To be young and eager."

"Better get used to it old man, it happens a lot," Alex joked. He made Elias look up at him. He settled himself in the vampires lap. He pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Part of him was aware that they were sitting on a balcony outside, but with Elias kissing down his jaw to his neck, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted more.

"Are you gonna bite me again?" Alex asked.

"Is that what you want?" Elias asked his lips skimming the mark he had left just hours earlier.

"Yes," Alex replied without hesitation.

"My, my, aren't we an eager one," Elias purred.

"Very much so, now give it to me," Alex demanded.

"Let's get one thing straight here, young one," Eli's said, pushing Alex off his lap and to his feet. He stood up towering over the short teen. "I'm the one calling the shots here."

"Oh really? So you didn't come to the club looking for me?" Alex asked, smirking up at the vampire.

"Hardly," Elias said, grabbing Alex and turning him around to face the city skyline. "I was looking for my next meal and you so happened to be the best choice."

"So you fuck all your meals?" Alex asked sassily as he looked over his shoulder.

"You have proven yourself more than a meal Alexander," Elias replied, his hand snaking around his waist to grab his growing erection. He brought his lips down to the teens neck. "Now, behave or I will reconsider."

"I'm shaking," Alex replied.

"You are brave, I will give you that one," Elias said. He sunk his fangs into his neck silencing his next remark.

Alex gasped as he leaned into the taller man. He could already feel the venom entering his system.

End flashback 

"Hey Alex where's Will?"

Alex startled from his thoughts. He looked at the two confused for a moment. They looked around for his brother. He had been with them just a few minutes ago. He looked back to Danny and Trent and shrugged.

A familiar laugh was heard. Alex looked past Trent and saw Will standing across the food court talking with Brady.

"He's still on that?" Alex asked, pointing at Will.

"He's in love," Danny singsonged.

Alex watched as Will said something that made Brady laugh in return. Will seemed pleased with himself. The two continued talking.

"He is determined, I'll give him that," Trent said, shaking his head.

"Let him be, it seems like he is wearing him down," Danny said.

"Or annoying the poor guy who's just trying to get through a semester of college and he's too polite to turn him down," Alex said, surprising himself that he said it out loud.

"Whoa, harsh," Danny said.

"Sorry, it's just Will is barking up the wrong tree and he knows it," Alex replied shrugging.

"Why did you become such a Debbie downer," Trent asked.

"Dunno, maybe I've always been, you guys just never noticed," Alex sighed. He was bored with this conversation.

Flashback 

Alex gasped as Elias entered him once more. His mind was hazy as Elias' venom worked its magic could practically feel the venom coursing through his veins. He wasn't able to think clearly. All he could focus on was the pleasure coursing through him. Every touch from Eli set his body ablaze with want and need.

He steadied himself on the wall of the balcony. He tried to focus on keeping quiet. They were outside after all. All coherent thought was gone. All that mattered was the man behind him, and the pleasure he was giving.

Elias quickly started thrusting into the teens body. Alex grunted as he fought back the urge to moan. Elias seemed to have other ideas. He pulled Alex back into him, forcing him upright causing the angle to shift. It was pure bliss.

"Now, now my pet," Elias whispered in his ear. "You are not holding back on me, are you?"

Alex whimpered as the new angle hit him just right. Elias thrust harder.

"Come on Alexander, make some noise for me," Elias urged the teen with a particularly rough thrust, causing the young teen to let out a loud moan.

Alex didn't hold back after that. His mind was lost to pleasure. He didn't care who heard them, all that mattered was the man behind him. The pleasure was too much for him.

End flashback 

"So, Will has his eyes set on Brady, what about you Alex, seeing anyone?" Trent asked, getting Alex's attention.

"Kind of, not really," Alex said slowly. He didn't want to tell them about Elias yet. He didn't even know what they had. "Too early to tell. And Will doesn't have Brady. He's flirting with him, but let's face it, Brady's not buying it, at least not yet."

"Yes, but if I know I Will, he's persistent," Danny said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Trent asked back tracking.

"It means I don't even know," Alex relied. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it from his pocket to see Elias had texted him an address.

"Is that him?" Danny asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Alex said jumping up. "I gotta go, give Will a ride."

"Go where? Aren't we going to a movie?" Trent asked.

"Oh yeah-uh, something came up, rain check," Alex said, ignoring their protests. He knew Will would be upset, but he couldn't deny Elias.

"Where are you going?" Trent called after him.

Alex just waved him off as he walked away shooting Elias a reply that he was on his way.


End file.
